My Life
by cRazYdeMoNpOp
Summary: What happens when you take an orphaned 13-year-old and plop her in the middle of the most powerful branch of the CIA. Add in a genetically modified guy who just won't leave her alone and an insane rich kid and you've got a whole lot of chaos. Enjoy!
1. Late to Class

_I decided to put this story under the catagory of Twilight even though I was writing it long before I ever heard about the book. I put it there because a lot of the actions reminded me of that book. Sorry, couldn't think of anywhere else to put it. Anyways, all these characters are of my own creation and enjoy!_

_-_------------------------------------------

Preface

Cold.

Dark.

Completely irresistible.

She felt the icy water rushing over her feet, beginning to numb her skin. He, or rather, _it_, was on the suspended island, just a few feet away. So close, but out of reach. Within her sight, but untouchable. She looked down at her feet. They were a bluish-purple hue that should have been worrying, but she discovered that she really didn't care. She didn't care because she knew that as soon as she stepped into that pit of darkness she was dead. She just had to reach the presumed corpse on the other side, the precious body. She glanced at his cold blue face once more, and felt her legs moving, pulling her forward towards her death.

Chapter 1

Her feet pounded on the sidewalk, jolting her body so that her chin-length wavy honey-blond hair bounced around her head, limiting her line of vision. After running about a mile and a half she could see the school. She checked her digital watch. It read 7:54 AM.

'_I've got six minutes to be in class with all my stuff. God, I can't wait until I can drive, but I also have to have enough money to buy a car. There goes that idea until when I'm about, oh say 50 or so when Marie stops mooching off of my money. The sparse amounts I have, that is.'_

She bitterly swung her enormously heavy backpack off her shoulders and dashed to her locker. She grabbed the other books she needed and started sprinting to her first class. The halls were empty, not a good sign. The bell started echoing in the gym.

"Dang it," she muttered as she turned the corner into her classroom.

"You're late again," her first period Civics teacher Mrs. Perkins said.

"Yeah, I know, I'm going," she said while dumping her bag onto her desk.

"Car troubles again?" her best and only friend Krissy whispered to her. She turned her back and walked out, giving a miniscule nod to the question as she strolled to the door.

She tried to step lightly over the linoleum to reduce the echoing in the empty hall. Her efforts had no effect. In the eerie silence there was.... something. She couldn't identify what, but there was most definitely something wrong. She continued down the hall. Something slipped up in the rafters. She jerked toward the noise and caught a shadow moving out of the corner of her eye, but then there was only an open space. She paused for a second longer then continued to the office to retrieve a very familiar late slip.

--------------------------------------

_So what did you think? Just getting started so this chapter is pretty suckish compared to the rest. Please tell me what you think!_


	2. Tristin

_Here comes chapter two, where things finally start moving! Once again these are my characters but the Twilight characters are, in my opinion, similar. Enjoy!_

_--------------------------------------------_

Chapter 2

He was leaning farther and farther out, trying to get a better view of this girl he had been assigned to tail. He slipped. The girl looked up, straight at him.

"Watch your footing, Tristin," the voice muttered in his ear as he retreated back into the shadows, farther back in the rafters. She kept looking; she had most definitely seen him. He couldn't believe he had made such a huge mistake.

The seconds stretched, but finally she moved on. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Draw out," the voice commanded. Tristin managed one last glimpse of the girl before she rounded a corner, and then lifted himself out through the roof.

Once on top he replaced the roof tile that he had lifted out to get in. He sat down and unwound the microphone tucked behind his ear to fit his mouth.

"Are we secure?" the voice asked through the speaker in his ear.

"Yes… of course…" Tristin said while starting the necessary tests to make sure they actually _were_ secure.

"Are you sure…?" the voice was hesitant.

"Ah, wait just a second. I think the scanners are turning up something…" Tristin typed in another code for a more in-depth scan.

"You didn't even look when you told me it was secure, did you?" the voice was sarcastic, almost ridiculing.

"I… had started. Oh, here it is. A rather low-class hacker…" Tristin trailed off while reading.

"See! I told you the girl was smart!"

"It's not the girl. Besides, she doesn't have access to the equipment needed to tap us right now," in his mind it was extremely simple.

"I don't know Tristin… She could have smuggled it in somehow…" the voice persisted.

"Honestly! She is a fourteen-year-old girl! She can't be that smart. It's impossible."

"She's actually only thirteen."

"My point exactly," Tristin zoomed in on the blip, checking the location that it was found.

"Are you done yet?" the voice was getting impatient. The owner of this voice paused, smiling in the darkness of his seclusion.

"Hey, wait, that's uncalled for, making me waste my time like that…" Tristin trailed off, grumbling. He had pin-pointed the blip. It was at headquarters. The Commander had someone back at HQ tap them.

"I'm just making sure you still check," the Commander typed in an override code and the blip disappeared. His amused smile lingered for a second longer, then faded.

"Psh, yeah, sure," Tristin snapped the mini-computer closed and slid it into the pocket on the breast of his jacket. He habitually flattened his perfectly kept dirty blonde

hair and fixed the tie of his suit. Tristin slid down to the edge of the slanted roof and let his feet in their shined shoes hang over the edge.

"So who is she, anyways?" he slipped out the identification picture of the girl given to him so that he could find her.

"You don't get to know that yet," the Commander knew very well what was about to follow this remark of his.

"Why?" Tristin demanded. "I am your best man, your number one ally! I deserve to know! Besides, I've taken a particular…_interest_ in this one…"

There was silence.

"Please? Just her name?"

"Sheyla."

"Excuse me?" that didn't fit. Tristin hadn't thought the Commander would actually give him more information at this point in time.

"Her name is Sheyla," came the simple reply from the Commander.

"Yes, I grasped that. Anyways, what am I doing now?" Tristin's bright green eyes flicked back to the photo in his hand. _'Stunning…She's so, so… beautiful. What use could we have for her though? She doesn't exactly look the type for dealing with mad rouge mafia members. Actually she looks the type to only get exercise from Pilates and yoga.'_

"You're just going to follow and observe Miss Sheyla for me," the Commander's voice pulled him back to reality.

"Why? She looks useless for our purposes," Tristin eyed her uniform in the picture. The colors were faded and it didn't fit correctly like the other uniforms he had seen the girls at this school wear, like it had been bought used.

"Just wait and see. She just might surprise you," the Commander said this with a slight lilt in his voice, like he knew something Tristin didn't. It just happened that this was exactly the case.

"I've seen too much to be surprised by anything," Tristin replied, still a little miffed from the whole tapping business.

"If nothing else you get the chance to watch her walk around all day in that short little skirt," the Commander hit the switch to disconnect before Tristin could reply. This was sure to irritate Tristin because only the Commander was able to open this line up. It amused him greatly to annoy Tristin. He smiled briefly, then caught himself. What was he doing? He, the head of the most powerful branch of the CIA, did _not_ smile. Little did he know that he was going to start doing that more and more often.

Regaining his composure, the Commander said softly, "Just you wait Tristin, you'll see. Sheyla will be _very _useful to us." He slid out of the high-backed leather office chair and moved to a different view screen.

"Yes, just you wait…"

----------------------------------------------------------

_Well, this turned out a bit longer than I first expected. The Commander turned out sounding a lot more evil than I expected him to. Oh well. He might be able to prove his innocence later on... Read and review!_


End file.
